(bdw-l-20) Finding Friendship: A Pokemon Journey
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Yukio decides to stick Toshiro into a Pokemon game as he thinks it is the best solution to what Toshiro thinks of as a failure. Thus starts Toshiro's adventure.
1. Entry

_Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach or Pokemon. This is part of the Finding Friendship series. This AU route rather got stuck in my head during the month of November, but I couldn't post it because I hadn't gotten to the first meeting Toshiro participates in with the Shinigami Kids Society._

**Finding Friendship  
>A Pokemon Journey<br>_~Entry~_**

The child taicho blinked a couple of times as he looked at the television screen in front of him and let out a deep sigh. He set the controller down and looked at the door with a sigh. Stepping outside was stepping back into the world where he had been killed, turned into a zombie and brought back. The captains were trying everything they could to get him out of the room and while some attempts were successful, they found others were not.

Yukio's voice came from behind him. "So... you finished the Mario game?"

"Do you have any other kind of games?"

"I could put you into a game you know."

"You think I want to escape from reality that much?"

"What's wrong with the idea of entering an actually game world to escape from reality? Actually..." Yukio pushed a couple of buttons. "... I have the perfect game for you."

Toshiro's bright teal eyes widened as Yukio pushed the buttons and he found himself disappearing. "Vorarlberna!"

"Come on! Take the time to enjoy the game, why don't you?"

The young taicho took a deep sigh before looking at his surroundings. The entire place was white. As he turned around he saw a man with gray hair dressed in a lab coat. He tilted his head at the man as the man began to speak to him. The person in the lab coat blinked a couple of times. "Hello. What might your name be?"

Toshiro let out another sigh as he turned his head to the screen above where Yukio appeared. "Hey... Voralberna. Do you think that I'm going to tell my name to a stranger?"

"Play along. At least the game isn't going to give you the long speech that Professor Oak normally gives people. I've edited the original version so it is better for that game era. I mean... you don't really need instructions on how to run the game. I'm quite sure you can figure that out on yourself."

"Voralberna... let me make something clear. I detest you sticking me into a game as much as I detest the captains forcing me to go to those stupid Shinigami Kids Society meetings. I'm not a kid."

Yukio looked away. "Yes... the way you're acting says otherwise. I just thought that the game world would be a great place to go on adventures."

"Then send the rest of the Shinigami Kids Society."

"Actually... I was thinking it you could test it out and see what you think. Because of my power there can be more then one player. There can be as many as possible. The trainers can also be battled again. I combined all of the games for both the original and the remake for this basic premise. My powers allow me to do this."

Toshiro placed his hands on his hips. "Really? No... seriously?"

"Hey... at least it isn't a zombie game like that red headed lady said I couldn't let you play." Yukio glanced to the side. "I think she wanted to murder me."

"You over exaggerate."

"I don't think I am. That woman is scary."

"Um... excuse me?" The person Yukio called Professor Oak spoke again. "I need your name to register you for your Pokemon."

"My what?" Toshiro turned to look at the man. "What is a Pokemon?"

"They're creatures you work with, play with..."

"I don't play. I'm not a little kid." The sound of Yukio laughing despite normally not doing this. caused Toshiro to look up in time to see that the screen was now looking at his bed sheet. The young taicho scratched his head and looked at the man. "It's honestly not funny."

The professor blinked a couple of times. "Well... you actually look to be around ten... the age we start giving children their first Pokemon."

This comment from the professor caused Toshiro's eye to twitch. "Really? I'm physically around Kurosaki's sisters' age. That's around twelve to thirteen." Yukio's laughter rained down. The out of character moment caused Toshiro a great deal of annoyance. "Really... it isn't funny. In fact... this is your fault. I think you're _making _him say these things."

"Really?" An uncharacteristic snorting sound came from the young Fullbringer. He finally finished. "Well... I guess I could have him say this."

"Getting ones first Pokemon is a sign of coming of age in this society?"

Toshiro took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll go along with this. I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the tenth division."

"Is that like being a gym leader where you come from?" Oak asked.

The young taicho's mouth dropped. He shook his head. "I guess." He found himself blinking a couple of times before he found his sight blanking out again. The next thing he knew he was in a bedroom. He found himself turning around and letting out a deep breath. He noticed the game system and knelt down onto one knee to see what game was in there. He blinked a couple of times. "Really?"

"What do you mean really?"

"I'm looking at this and see that the screen keeps flashing that this is a Nintendo 64 and a Nintendo game cube. There aren't any games."

"Oh... I forgot about that."

"Yukio... there is you know... limits to what you can do."

"Well... yeah... I didn't see the point in putting actual games into the game when that defeats the point. You've plenty of games out there. Plus... I think you'd be the only one from the Shinigami Kids Society who would actually know what this is."

"I hate your logic."

"You hate my logic because you know I'm right and you want to play actual video games outside of the world. Now go explore. That is the point of this game."

"I want a way out."

"Fine. You have to play for an hour before you can get out and then you can get out at any time you want after that."

"Thanks... thanks a lot." Toshiro walked down the stairs and blinked a couple of times. He looked around before blinking a couple of times. A woman was bustling about cooking. He titled his head. "Um... hello."

"Hello son."

The young taicho let out a gagging sound before shaking his head. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Fine... how about this."

The woman was suddenly replaced with a replica of Rangiku. "Hello son!" The woman bounced over with a smile on her face as she leaned over. As she leaned over she showed her ample cleavage off. "I'm so excited that you are going to go on your Pokemon journey."

Toshiro blinked a couple of times. "_That..._"

"_Is very much like her._"

"_...and creepy._" The young taicho took a deep breath. "This really isn't funny Vorarlberna."

"What do you mean this isn't funny?" Rangiku suddenly reached out and began to pinch both of his cheeks.

Two teal eyes stared at the woman. "Anyways..."

"What do you mean anyways? Shiro-chan"

"Hold it! Vorarlberna! She would never, _ever _call me that."

"Fine..."

Toshiro watched as the woman glitched out for a bit. "What do you mean anyways? Toshiro... You're supposed to be going and getting your first Pokemon today."

"All right, all right." Toshiro glanced towards the front door and headed in that direction. He took a deep breath as he took in his surroundings. The place was surrounded by trees and there were only three buildings. One of the three buildings was bigger then the others. Various people were running around. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Figure it out on your own. That is part of the fun."

"_Yes. I don't think the __other children will appreciate having to solve puzzles. This said... if I am supposed to go and get something then the place I need to go is likely the big building."_ Toshiro took a deep breath and headed over to the bigger of the two buildings and stepped inside. "_This is so boring..._"

Men with lab coats running around. One of them blinked a couple of times. "Ah... hello Toshiro."

"Hitsugaya." Toshiro watched as the game character stared at him blankly. "_What is this place? Twelfth division? If that is the case then I don't want to know what kind of creatures they're going to cook up._"

"Professor Oak isn't here. You may want to try his house."

The young taicho let out a sigh of annoyance before heading back outside. He let out a grumble of complaint which caused a laugh come from Yukio. At least.. he thought he was laughing. He headed over to the house and opened the door. He blinked a couple of times upon seeing the familiar figure standing there. The blond waved at him. Toshiro felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "Vorarlberna."

"Don't worry. It is a clone of me."

"Still... why does there need to be a clone of you. And why is it smiling like an idiot."

Clone Yukio spoke up. "Hello! I'm you're rival. Rivals are supposed to be stupid and hyperactive."

Toshiro stared as the copy before letting out a deep breath. "You seriously have to be kidding me. I mean..."

"What..." Yukio spoke then in his normal monotone voice. "I thought it would be funny."

"_Far from it. This is completely annoying._" The young taicho took a deep breath and pulled back his arm. The fist went flying at the copies face. He heard the resounding smack and watched as the copy lay flat and completely knocked out.

"Seriously... how are you supposed to get the next clue of where to go?" Yukio paused. "Then again I'm not sure if it is going the way it has been going. Let's try this."

Toshiro blinked a couple of times as the door behind him opened. One of the Quincy came into the room and he let out a sigh. "I thought you hold a Quincy."

"I picked her out because she is annoying."

"You need to get your priorities straightened out." Toshiro folded his arms as he watched the copy of the small female move to the fridge and pull out the jello. She proceeded to step over to the table and stepped on the copy of Yukio and began to eat the jello. "So..."

"Stupid Professor Oak isn't here. Go look elsewhere. I mean... there is only one other place you can go."

Toshiro shook his head and headed back outside. He looked around again at the place surrounded by trees and the three buildings. His mouth creased into a frown. The only other place to go was out of the town. "You know... that's kind of stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm supposed to be going on a stupid journey, right?"

"Yeah... so?"

"So... I need something before I can begin that journey. Yet I don't have that thing. This game is asking me to start the journey without that thing."

A short period of silence came from the other side of the screen on the ceiling. Yukio spoke up. "That's the storyline."

"The storyline makes no sense at all."

"Well... the storyline is old. It was the first."

"Is that really an excuse?"

"Seriously... you need to learn to lighten up Toshiro."

"Hitsugaya... and I don't need to lighten up." Toshiro folded his arms across his chest. "I don't see a reason for this. I prefer the other game. The other game was very much straight forward."

"I guess that I have to give you an excuse for going."

The copy of Yukio suddenly came out. "I'm going on an adventure."

Toshiro watched as copy Yukio headed over to the gap between the trees. "_He's acting like an idiot._" He looked up at the screen. "So... why should I follow after him. I have no reason to do so."

"Fine... since you're not wanting to play along I'm going to restart the game... and the time."

**M**

The screen blanked out. "Play along. That is the point of this game."

Toshiro rolled his bright teal eyes while he crossed his arms across his chest. The game Yukio had picked out honestly held no interest for him. "I'm going to ask you a serious question. If I'm not enjoying this game then how do you expect the others in the Shinigami Kids Society to enjoy this?"

"Because they're kids who actually act like kids. You just so happen to be a lot picker then other people."

"I don't think that is the problem. And by the way... you laughing is creepy."

"I didn't laugh. I may have snorted through my nose a few times, but that was because you were being so childish that anybody would have a reaction."

"Seriously... I can't take this seriously when you're zombie game scenarios you've chucked me into are more realistic."

"Fine... I'll try to make things more realistic for you. Just remember that you're trying to become a Pokemon trainer in this game. That is your goal."

"Not at the price of acting like a child!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"This plot follows a rather childish route you know. The hero wakes up. His mother tells him to head off and he starts running around. When he can't get what he want he childishly steps out into the world without whatever tool he is supposed to have. That would be like me going without Hyorinmaru or not going through the academy. Thought to be honest Kurosaki did just fine without the latter."

"That's actually the way that the hero in this tale happens to be. Red... otherwise known as Ash or Satoshi... happens to go on an adventure. He's an idiot, so he prevails through and eventually becomes the Pokemon champion of the Kanto region. Well... that also depends on what version you're talking about."

"So... he's like Kurosaki."

"I could if need be bring in Kurosaki. I'm quite sure Kurosaki would be able to explain things to you. Actually... he'd likely be a better rival for you."

"Kurosaki is far from being a rival."

"Then mentor? Maybe I should have him replace Professor Oak in the game?"

Toshiro took a deep breath. "You should have thought this out some more."

"No... I did think it out quite well. I didn't think though you would be rebelling like you do. I guess I could toss in all of the senses, but that could be a problem."

"Some of the Pokemon really smell."

"That sounds more realistic."

"I don't want to break the rules of the world too much though."

"Well... you're also trying to make sure that I actually enjoy this. I am so far not enjoying this."

"You never enjoy anything. Or more along the lines you pretend you don't enjoy things."

"Do I look like I'm faking my lack of enjoyment this time?"

"Can we please get back on topic?"

"You mean the fact the hero of this tale acts in a childish manner and you're expecting me to act in a childish manner? Or how about your clone that acts nothing like yourself. Or how about the fact there is a lab back there that looked like Kurotsuchi's place?"

"It doesn't look like Kurotsuchi's place. I should know as I have in fact been in there."

"I still don't see the point."

"You've not gotten to the point!" Yukio rolled his eyes. "Plus... you just need to relax."

"The storyline."

"Fine... I'll go ahead and make things more realistic. I don't want to copy the plot though from any of the other games."

"You said you combined games for this."

"Yes... I combined the Kanto region games. I'm talking about the other regions. I mean... the Hoenn plot line would be more to your liking plot wise, but..."

"Then why not that one?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious? I'm starting you out with the first! The first!"

Toshiro looked to the side. "Fine... you're starting me off with the first."

"Good... because I'm starting over now."

**M**

Yukio disappeared and Toshiro hoped that things would get better instead of worse. The screen blanked out so that he was in a place that was white again. The man in the white lab coat popped up again. "Not you again?"

"What do you mean not me again?" Professor Oak blinked a couple of times.

"Let me guess. This time you're actually going to tell me about the world of Pokemon."

"No... this is a dream sequence, so why would I tell you information that you already know?"

"Because I don't know the information?" Toshiro let out a deep breath.

"But you do know the information. I guess that I should tell you that you are going to go on the route that all other young men have gone on... the route to become a Pokemon trainer. You need to push forth into this world without hesitation."

"Yes... thanks for the sappy speech. Now what? If you're not going to give me information about this world, then what are you going to do? What information can you give me?"

"I can give you the information that you'll have fun."

"Yes... that's Vorarlberna speaking through a character."

A screen popped up above Toshiro. "Every time you refer to me or something from our world intentionally like that I'm going to restart the time. That's part of the problem you know."

"Fine." Toshiro rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath. "There must be something that I need to know. Like information about my rival, my background in this world."

"You and your family moved to Pallet Town to be nearer your cousins."

"I don't have a family."

"I know there are problems you have with your parents, but you don't have to be that mean. You've not interacted well with the towns folk... either your cousin or my grandson. You definitely don't get along with one Ash Ketchem."

"Still... this doesn't tell me who my rival is supposed to be?"

"Your rival is the town bully... Hanakari Jinta."

"He's not a bully."

"Yes... you are a bit odd that way. Anyways... time to begin your adventure.

Toshiro let out a sigh and looked at the man until he closed his eyes. When he opened them up he found himself looking at the ceiling of a room. He sat up and saw the television in the middle of the room. The room also had more then one bed. He saw the game systems set up and went over. A frown spread across his face. "I've already played this game."

The sound of someone coming up the stairs caused him to turn his head towards the stairs. The copy of Yukio came through the door. "Hello cuz."

"_So now he's playing the role of my cousin. Nice... I guess. Seriously... not sure where this is going._"

"Toshiro... Professor Oak is looking for you."

"Why?" Toshiro narrowed his eyes just as a creature peeked out from behind his supposed cousin. The creature was brown and wore a bone mask on the top of its head. The young taicho pointed his finger at the creature. "What is that?"

"This? This is a Pokemon. To be exact... this is a Cubone. You can find creatures like this all over the Jhoto region."

"Yes... all right. Do they all look like that?"

"Of course not! Come on and get dressed!"

Toshiro let out a sigh. "I'm already dressed."

He headed down the stairs and saw Rangiku bustling around while a man with silver hair was sitting at the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't talk to your father that way Shiro-chan!"

"Shiro-chan? I hate being called that."

"I'll stop calling you Shiro-chan when you get your first Pokemon. Now skedaddle!"

Toshiro felt his facial features twitch before stepping out of the place. He blinked a couple of times when he saw that there were now five buildings instead of three. "_So... this means that I'll have to travel to more houses in order to figure out what I'm doing._"

"_If so you... you kind of deserve it._"

"_That isn't fair Hyorinmaru. It really isn't fair of you to say that._" Toshiro stuck his hands into his pockets and headed over to the lab. One of the people in the lab coat told him that the professor was out. He took a deep breath and headed out and looked at the other buildings. "_Good grief. I have to search through three buildings instead of one now._"

"_Shouldn't you just head out towards the place you were supposed to go before?"_

"_That's too simple._"

Toshiro blinked a couple of times as a copy of Liltotto walked by him. The girl stopped a couple of times before pulling the lollipop out of her mouth. "Ash's mother is looking for him. I think Jinta dared him to go out into the wilderness area again."

"Why should I care?"

"If Ash gets in trouble then you'll get in trouble too. His mom thinks that you're with him."

"Why she would think that I don't know." Toshiro headed towards the opening and stopped just short of the grass. He saw off in the distance a young man looking around for something. He stepped out into the grass only to hear the sound of a rather upset creature. He backed up in time to see a yellow rabbit show up with sparks going off from it's cheeks.

It was then that the professor came running up. "You should know better then to go into the grass."

"Someone else is out there." Toshiro looked away with a rather annoyed look on his face.

"Oh... that's Ash." The man through a ball at the creature and suddenly the yellow rabbit disappeared. He picked up the round ball. "Ash! Get back here! I will be having a word with your mother! And aren't you supposed to be meeting me at the lab to get your first Pokemon?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Ash hurried off while Toshiro blinked a couple of times.

Oak turned his head to look at Toshiro. "You should be heading to the lab as well."

The man then disappeared and Toshiro let out a sigh. With his hands still in his pocket he headed back towards the lab. He saw three others there to get their Pokemon, but only saw the three Pokeballs. "_Hey... if I let them pick first then there is no way that I'll be stuck with a Pokemon and Vorarlberna will have to bring me out as it is game over."_

"_Or he could start the game over._"

Toshiro took a deep breath as the Jinta copy pushed forward to grap his Pokemon. "I pick Bulbasaur because it is the best."

The character named Ash grabbed another Pokeall. "I pick Charmander because _that_ is the coolest, most bestest Pokemon ever to start out with!"

The other person that Toshiro guessed to be Oak's grandson picked out another Pokemon. "I pick Squirtle because it can beat you."

"_Okay... seems like those two don't get along with each other._" The young taicho looked away. "_Seems like I have my escape route planned._"

"Well... we have one more person in need of a Pokemon... so..." Oak handed him a Pokeball. "You can have this Pokemon I just caught."

Toshiro took the ball and looked at the ball with disapproval. He stuck the ball into his pocket and began to leave. "_This game stinks._"

"Hold it! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

Toshiro blinked a couple of times before turning his head to look at the Jinta copy. "_Shinigami Kids Society is better then this._" He let out a deep breath. "Say what?"

"You heard me! I want a Pokemon battle!"

"I don't want one." Toshiro turned around and glared at the boy. He watched as copy Jinta pushed a button on the ball and out popped a strange creature. The creature was green from head to toe and looked like a toad with a plant on it's back. "_And I'm not to believe that Kurotsuchi had a hand in this?_" He took a deep breath. "Fine..."

He pulled out the ball from his pocket and pushed a button allowing the yellow rabbit he had seen before pop out. Jinta pointed his finger at the Pikachu. "Use tackle!"

"_And what am I supposed to do?_" Toshiro placed his hands back into his pockets. Neither Pokemon moved. "I don't know... sic it."

Jinta stared at him. "That isn't an attack."

A voice came from above and Toshiro looked up at Yukio. "I hadn't thought of that. I'll make it so you can see your options. I'll also add in stat bars for you to use. They can't see theym though."

A screen popped up in front of Toshiro and he saw the options to use '_Thundershock_' and '_Growl_'. The boy looked at his options carefully while noting the stat bards that appeared over both his Pokemon and his opponents.. "_Well... I think Thundershock would do best."_

Toshiro narrowed his eyes as he saw his stats go down more then Jinta's. He took a deep breath. "Growl then."

"I use Growl as well."

The white haired taicho frowned, not at all liking how things were going. "_I might as well throw this battle and keep going._" Copy Jinta moved back to using tackle after Toshiro used growl. His eyebrows went up when he realized that Jinta's attack was doing more damage. "_Oh... if that is the case... let's do two more growls and go back on the offensive._"

Eventually the strange creature fainted. Toshiro took a deep breath. "So..."

"Stupid!"

"_Well... at least copy Hanakari acts like the real Hanakari. Still... not sure I would call him a bully considering how I've been bullied in the past._"

"_Well... I'm glad that you are admitting that you've been bullied in the past._"

Professor Oak. "Well... I guess I should bring up the fact you earn money when you battle. I'll pay for the losses in this particular case."

"What's the point? Can't people just fight for fun... or not at all?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow as the corners of his mouth turned down.

"You've got to have money to buy Pokeballs and other supplies." Ash frowned at him. "I'm going to fight you next."

"Now, now. Let me heal up Toshiro's Pokemon first."

"It's Hitsugaya."

The creature that this Ash character tossed out was a strange lizard with a flame on it's tail. This particular Pokemon reminded him of a dragon or the pictures of dinosaurs Kurosaki Karin once showed him. The next battle went similarly to the other one, only for Toshiro to find that the damage he put out to be similar for both Pokemon. Upon defeat Ash turned to Gary while Professor Oak healed up the Pokemon again. "You fight him."

"No..."

"Oh come on! Everybody else lost!"

"Yeah... but..."

"Come on!"

Toshiro found himself fighting against the next person. He was surprised that this time the status of the other Pokemon went down. He let out a sigh of relief, glad that there were no more possible fights. His mind was going though.


	2. Pokemon Centers and Pokemarts

**Finding Friendship  
><strong>**A Pokemon Journey****  
><strong>___**Pokecenters and Pokemarts**___

The young taicho didn't know what to think of the game that Yukio had introduced him too. The first run through had been a disaster as Yukio had tried forcing him to play along with a stupid plot line. Even the second run through had Yukio's stupid ideas built into the mess with Yukio being his cousin and Rangiku being his mother. Gin was also his father to his horror. He also wondered what the point of the game actually was. The "world" also had strange creatures.

He found himself intrigued by the fact certain members of these strange creatures that were supposedly called Pokemon happen to have strengths and weaknesses against each other. "_If the Bulbasaur went down slowly against an attack that uses electricity, so it must not have much effect for some reason. That Charmander thing didn't seem to be positively or negatively effected. The Squirtle though was negatively effected... so does that have something to do with water conducting electricity?"_

Toshiro knelt down onto his knees to pick up the yellow rabbit. The young taicho then stood up to leave the room, only to find the professor asking him a question. "Toshiro... do you wish to give your Pikachu a nickname?"

"Nickname? What use is a nickname?" The young taicho turned to look at the professor.

"Well... it helps to differentiate your Pikachu from other Pikachu."

"So... Pikachu isn't it's actual name and I need to give it a name."

"You don't have to give it a name. That is completely optional."

"No... I don't know of anyone who doesn't name their animals." Toshiro looked down at the yellow creature in his arms. "_It has electric based attacks... so this means..._" The boy blinked a couple of times. "Chojiro..."

"_Wait... what kind of name is that?_"

Toshiro looked up at Yukio with annoyance. "What's wrong with me calling it that?"

"_Why not something like Kaminari or Dendou?_"

The young taicho continued to frown. "I picked the name because I had a reason for naming it that."

"_Yes... but what logic did you use._"

"My Pikachu is named after the former fukutaicho of the first division."

"_You do realize that man is dead, right?_"

"His Shikai powers have the same basis as a Pikachu."

"_All right... so you happen to actually have a logical reason for naming your Pikachu what you did._"

"Yes..." Toshiro frowned at Yukio. "Does this count as a time reset? You're the one who decided to interrupt this time around, not me."

"_If you have a legit question rather then a complaint then it doesn't count._"

"That still didn't answer my question. Though if I am allowed to ask questions, can I ask if these creatures have advantages and disadvantages to each other."

"Yes." Professor Oak's voice caused Toshiro's head to turn away. "Pokemon have different type advantages against each other. The Pokemon you happen to have is what we call an Electric type."

"What types are their Pokemon?"

Jinta rolled his eyes at Toshiro. "Why should I tell you? The fact you don't know is your own disadvantage, not mine. Everyone knows what types all Pokemon are in the Kento region."

"_So... does that sound like Hanakari Jinta?_"

Toshiro looked up at Yukio. "Yes."

"_Then I don't understand why you say he isn't a bully._"

"Well he's not incorrect in saying it's his advantage and not mine. Not everyone is fair in battle. I honestly dealt with _that _the hard way."

"Now, now..." Prophessor Oak spoke causing Toshiro to turn towards him again. "Jinta... you need to remember that Toshiro hasn't had any exposure to Pokemon before this. Even if he had, he comes from a different region."

"Still... he should know that the basic types for any region are going to be Grass, Fire and Water."

The character named Gary frowned at Jinta. "That may be true, but knowing that doesn't tell him that your Pokemon is also of the Poison type."

"Pokemon can then have more then one type?"

"Yes, but only one more."

"I'll be leaving now." Toshiro turned and walked out of the lab. "_Exactly what am I supposed to do now? Not that I really care. It's not very clear though what I'm to do and that is annoying._"

"_No... it isn't clear. You should explore and discover what this world is like._"

"_Hyorinmaru... that doesn't make any logical sense. Why would someone explore a world without a map or such? I mean... it would be one thing if said world wasn't yet explored and I was making the map... maybe that is what I'm supposed to do. I'll go home and get some paper for this mapping project I am supposed to be doing. I hope that he happens to have thought of leaving paper at that desk in my room._"

"_I don't think that is what you're supposed to do._"

"_Well... I personally think the most logical thing to do is to head home._" Toshiro suddenly felt his eye twitch. "_Home..._"

"_You just remembered that he is there._"

"_Why the hell did he have to put Ichimaru Gin into the game?_"

"_Don't ask... he'll restart your time. You don't want him to restart the time._"

"_And if I'm really not careful he will restart the whole game._" The young taicho headed back to the house Yukio had assigned as his home. When he walked in he saw Rangiku standing there while Gin was still on the couch reading a newspaper. "_Don't respond. Do not acknowledge his cruel joke._"

Gin however sensed his presence and turned his head towards Toshiro with that creepy smile on his face. "Shiro-chan... I see you got your first Pokemon."

"My first Pokemon... his name is Chojiro. At least I think it is a he."

"Yes... that is a male Pokemon." Gin stood up and approached Toshiro causing the young taicho to tense up. "I know that you and I haven't had a good relationship in the past because I was away traveling on my own Pokemon journey."

"I really don't care."

"Yes..." The man reached out and patted Toshiro on the head. "You do realize that you can return your Pokemon to it's Pokeball."

"Why?"

"Well... you're only allowed to have six Pokemon on you. Some are very large and can't be allowed out inside of buildings. On top of this the Pokeball is used for transporting the Pokemon when you wish to exchange one out."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "My Pikachu is a good Pikachu and not a monster like you. I am not going to put it into it's Pokeball unless I need to as that would be cruel. Unlike you I am not cruel."

"_Hey... where did all of that come from?_"

The young taicho looked up at the ceiling. "Where did the idea of making Ichimaru Gin come from?"

"_I'll explain that later on... if I remember to do so._"

"Well... I'll explain where that came from when I know where it came from." Toshiro turned and headed up the stairs.

Gin's voice followed him. "Shiro-chan... aren't you going to start on your Pokemon journey."

"I'm going to my desk to get paper so I can make a map. There is no point in going on a journey without a map of some kind. Not unless you have the area memorized."

"_Oh dear._" Yukio's voice came from above. "_I hadn't thought of that._"

"_I'm not even going to ask what he means by that._" Toshiro headed up into his room and saw Yukio... the fake Yukio... lying on his bed reading a magazine. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you would have started on your journey already once you got your Pokemon. Cute Pokemon by the way."

"Your clone doesn't even act like you!"

"_I'm not going to restart the time on you for that outburst. Think of it as a clone and not myself.. it's not supposed to act like me._"

"All right... I guess." Toshiro took a deep breath. "I'm going to be making a map."

"Why?"

"As I told stupid Ichimaru Gin... I can _not_ go on a journey if I have no map."

"Toshiro... Daisy has a map for you over at her house."

"Who?"

"Gary's older sister."

"What... are the two of you dating of something?"

"_Really? That was a 'really' weird response from you. That said... I like the idea of my clone dating Gary's sister. I can use that to further develop the plot into something new that isn't in the games already._"

"You're weird Toshiro. You know where Gary's house is."

"Yes... the place that I found you when I first came to this world."

"_Again... I'm not going to punish you for that outburst. I'll use that as well._"

"Do you have _any_ issues with the fact your clone is doing things you would _never_, ever do."

"_My clone isn't me. Why should I have an issue with that?_"

"I would." Toshiro headed down the stairs with the Pikachu still in his arms. He stopped short upon seeing that Gin was still reading his newspaper. Rangiku of course gave him a worried look. "_I'm not sure what is more creepy... Matsumoto and Ichimaru being my parents... or Vorarlberna not acting like himself. I think it has to be that he made them my parents._"

"_I think that you're funny._"

The young taicho took a deep breath of relief when the fake Gin didn't respond. He headed to the door. "_Hyorinmaru... don't go there. Also... I wonder what Matsumoto... the real Matsumoto would think of all this._"

"_She would want to play along._"

"_Remind me constantly not to tell her about this or to mention the idea of mentioning this to her to Voralberna. He would get funny ideas of telling her and she would want to actually play the role of... eww... my mother. She needs to be doing her paperwork for once._" The door to Professor Oak's house clanged open as a bell chimed. "_Why does this house have a bell chime likes stores do when customers come in. Actually... 'why' didn't I knock before I came in?_"

"_Because it is a game?_"

"_Well... remind me not to do that._"

"_You don't knock usually when you enter the room._"

"_The door is usually open so I don't need to knock._" Toshiro cleared his throat as he looked at the girl at the table. "My cousin said I needed to see you?"

"Oh! Yes. Since you four boys are heading out on your journey I decided to give you maps."

"Yes... he said something like that." Toshiro suddenly bristled. "I'm not a little kid!"

"Oh... sorry Toshiro-kun. You're a Pokemon trainer now, not a little kid."

"_It still feels like I'm being patronized._"

"_Just go with it young master._"

Toshiro walked over to the table and looked at the map Daisy had for him. He carefully traced his finger over the map. After a few minutes he stopped. "All right. I don't need the map anymore."

"_Seriously..._" The map suddenly disappeared. "_It's now in your key items compartment._"

"I didn't want to pick it up though. I've no need for it since I've memorized the entire map."

"_Then I'll make reasons for you to need a map despite that._"

The young taicho let out a deep sigh. He carried the Pikachu out and looked towards the area that was called Route 1 on the map. "_I need to head out into the grass despite the fact I wasn't supposed to before._"

"_You have a Pokemon now._"

Toshiro let out a sigh and stepped forward. "_The fact there are strengths and weaknesses is intriguing, but this part is not._"

Each step was through no grass or thick grass and there was nothing worth noting other then a few people standing around. Toshiro stopped short when he saw feathers sticking up out of the grass. He changed his movement to avoid the animal and attempted to make his steps make quite a bit of sound. The animal though moved in front of him and was suddenly fully visible. He turned to leave the Pokemon only for Yukio's voice to come again.

"_Hey... you need to level up your Pokemon through battle._"

"Really?" Toshiro's bright teal eyes narrowed. "_How annoying._" The boy set his Pikachu down. "Fine... use Thundershock Chojiro." The creatures health bar ended up going down completely. "_I guess I can assume that Pokemon is a type that is weak against electric attacks._"

No other Pokemon appeared in front of him until he arrived at the next town. Toshiro took a deep breath wondering what he should do next. A voice in the back of his head that didn't belong to Hyorinmaru spoke up. "_That red building looks interesting._"

"_It's not as if I have much choice. Since it actually looks like a shop I have no problems with going in without knocking and I expect it to have a chime._" Stepping into the red building though caused Toshiro's nose to wrinkle up as he looked around. "_This place smells like the forth._" The young taicho took a deep breath. "Hello. May I ask what this place is?"

The woman behind the counter smiled at him. Her hair was curled into pink coils as she stood there. "Oh! You must be a new Pokemon trainer. This is a Pokemon Center. It is our job to heal your Pokemon for you. I'm Nurse Joy."

"What about Pokemon I've killed in the field."

A sigh was heard from above. "_You did not kill the Pokemon. You simply caused it to be knocked unconscious._"

"Yes... but why isn't here anybody going around looking for these injured animals. I thought that was an actual job in the world of the living."

"_All right. Assume that any Pokemon that has reached zip on their health bar are simply at a point where they can not fight anymore. The ones in the wild retreat because they are in too much pain._"

"That still sounds cruel."

"_Yes... fine. They used up too much of their energy."_

"Yes... that means a Pokemon should have less attacks when it happens to have less energy."

"_Do you have to nitpick! In the Anime Pokemon retreat from battle or get dazed. In the game they disappear and you can't catch them anymore._"

"But you can catch them in this Anime... what ever that may be."

"_You're annoying._"

"Not as annoying as yourself."

"_Do you want me to restart your time? If you're not careful I will in fact restart your time._"

"Yes... but... how does this work?"

"_All right. I'll make it so that you can still catch the Pokemon sometimes when it gets Koed and other times I'll have it run off. You have to figure out how to catch them though._"

"And my Pokemon?"

"_They'll either faint like normal, or they will end up not feeling up to battle anymore._"

"You didn't think things through like you should have."

"_No... you're just way to nit picky. Get back to your conversation with __Nurse Joy. Say something different."_

Toshiro's bright teal eyes rolled into the back of his head. He then put on a fake smile. "That's a nice thing for you to do."

"Let me take your Pikachu for you then and heal him up." The woman placed them on a machine and watched it blink a few times.

"_Not realistic. They should be taking them into the back._"

"Please don't complain young master."

The woman handed the Pokemon back to the young taicho. "By the way. Since you're new to all of this I should probably tell you the blue building is the Pokemart. That is where you'll purchase your supplies from."

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

"Oh my. What a polite young man you are. I should be telling you to have a nice day."

Toshiro sighed. "_She reminds me of Unohana for some reason._"

The young child taicho was glad to taste the fresh air when he stepped out of the Pokecenter. He headed over to the blue building and looked at the various counters. The man behind the counter smiled at him. "Wait... you wouldn't happen to know Professor Oak? If you wouldn't mind, would you take him this package?"

The young taicho glared at the man. "How unprofessional. You shouldn't assume that I actually know said person without anything to go on. You also don't know that I am going to be heading in that direction either. On top of this isn't it your _job_ to deliver the package?"

The man blinked a couple of times. "I do apologize. What if I were to offer payment for the job then?"

Toshiro took a deep breath. "Aren't I too young to be employed by you though?"

"You're old enough to be a trainer. I also don't necessary have to give you money. I can give you items that you will need on your journey. How about ten of everything I have in stock when you get back and I have a confirmation e-mail from Oak. I'll even send him an e-mail to expect you to be coming back here."

One small boney hand reached up and rubbed the back of Toshiro's head. "_Really? He's really trying to get me to go down a specific path isn't he rather then using his imagination._"

"_I don't think he has much imagination young master._"

"_Then explain those zombie games he created?_"

"_Young master... I don't think that those zombie games he created actually count as being creative._"

"_They're very graphic and detailed._"

"_Young master... that is not the same thing._"

Toshiro let out a sigh as he shook his head at the man. "I don't know."

"You aren't going to tell me that you don't want more."

"_I need to think of some logical reason for this. I hate this game._"

Another voice other then Hyorinmaru spoke up. "_Actually... you like this game more then you're letting on._"

"See... I'm not sure my parents would approve. Don't I need their permision?"

"You don't know much about being a Pokemon trainer. You don't need parental permission. You know... I feel sorry for you, so I'll double what I've offered."

"_Seriously..." _Toshiro let out a sigh. "Fine... I can't argue with the logic that I don't need parental permission." He headed over to the desk and grabbed the package after setting down Chojiro the Pikachu. "_Anything so that I'm not patronized by this man anymore._" He looked at the Pokemon he set on the counter. "Chojiro? Can you follow along behind me and not run off? I'll see if Matsumoto can make you a treat once we get back to Pallet Town. You would like a treat... right?"

Toshiro noticed the people who were on the path were still standing there. This time he noticed the odd smiles on their faces. "_Why do I have the feeling I'm supposed to talk to them?_"

"_Well... maybe they have useful information for you._"

"_True._" The young taicho went up to the first person.

"Stay out of the grass if you don't want Pokemon to attack."

"Are you stupid? That's quite obvious. Also... how are you to avoid the grass if you are traveling and the grass in the way."

"Jump down the ledges."

"You're not very helpful, are you?"

"I'm supposed to be helpful? Why am I even talking to you. I'm just saying what I learned in the Pokemon school in Viridean. I have a test tomorrow."

"_Maybe I should see what this school is about?_"

"_What if it costs money?_"

"_Then I won't bother. I might be able to get information from the students there though as they may be more willing to tell me things then my supposed rival._" Toshiro turned his eyes to look at the ledges. "_Still... jumping down the ledges doesn't prevent me from entering the grass. Asking people things isn't very useful._"

"_Try the next person._"

Toshiro sighed before heading over to the second person. The man smiled at him. "Hello... I work at the local Pokemart. We supply you with all your Pokemon needs. Here are ten free potions to help you on your journey."

The young taicho blinked a couple of times as the potions were placed on top of the package he was carrying. This act prevented him from putting it into his bag. "_Oh well. I guess people can have useful information. This said... I wish I knew which ones will actually be helpful._" Toshiro looked up. "Hey... Vorarlerna."

"_What? If this isn't good I'll reset your time._"

"Yes. Is there a way I could possibly be able to tell whether or not someone actually has information useful for me, or if they are going to just spout off things that are obvious._"_

"_So you think that one was stupid too. The games are meant for all ages so that anyone can play even if they are a little kid._"

"I'm not a little kid."

"_I'll make them more useful to you. Assume that person talked to you about a special grass type legendary. If you come back later he may have more information on it as well as a route to be able to find it._"

"Legendary?"

"_Legendary... well... I guess I could give you a sneak peak on the way back. It was after all a glitch in the original games. Actually... that would actually spice things up. You'll have to wait awhile for the special surpise._"

"I don't like surprises."

"_You'll like this one._"

Toshiro let out a sigh. "_Really... he is so annoying._"

"_You said that out loud. Think of it this way. You're the Beta, so you get special treatment compared to everyone else. Not that they would notice that the game was different unless you were doing things at the same time._"

Another sigh escaped the young taicho's lips. He was glad to arrive back at Pallet Town as juggling the package and the potions was not something he enjoyed. He headed to the lab walking slowly. "_I hope that this is worth it and eats up my time._" He carefully maneuvered the door open so he could enter. Oak was at the other end causing the young taicho to feel rather annoyed at the inconvenience. "_This is no different then my day to day life in the Gotei Thirteen. Speaking of which..._"

Toshiro looked behind him to see if his Pikachu was still with him. He smiled when he realized the creature was following behind him and watching carefully. "_Well... I guess that part isn't so bad. I wouldn't dare think of having a pet under normal circumstances. I think I would accidently kill it._"

The young taicho continued forward. "Professor Oak?"

The man looked up. "Ah... the Pokemart in Viridian city e-mailed me that you took on a job for them. If you take on jobs as you travel you may find yourself rewarded." The old man blinked a couple of times. "These potions aren't mine."

"Some guy decided to give me free samples and stuck them on top despite the fact I had my arms full."

The man carefully removed the potions and handed them to Toshiro. Toshiro placed them into the bag that was part of his clothing. "_I feel like a member of the forth division._"

"Oh... I just remembered something. I happen to have something called a Pokedex for you. I sent a message to the others PCs so they should know to come and get their own."

"What..." Toshiro took a deep breath. "What is a Pokedex?"

"A Pokedex is a computer device that allows one to keep track of the Pokemon one has seen and information about it."

The young taicho opened it up and pushed the on button. On it he saw pictures of the Pokemon he had seen with question marks. The one for Pikachu wasn't though and even had information on it's type. "I guess that this is a good thing. I need to continue on, don't I?"

"Yes. Good luck. This will help with my research."

"_Yeah... how is this not like Kurotsuchi?_"

Toshiro headed to the door when one of the assistants called out to him. "Wait... I have something for you."

Toshiro found himself blinking a couple of times. "You have... how come people are so willing to give me things?"

"Well... you are helping Professor Oak on his journey. You'll need Pokeballs to catch Pokemon, so here are ten to get you started."

"Thank you." Toshiro grabbed the Pokeballs. His mouth twisted up. "_I guess this is becoming a bit more interesting._"


	3. Game Plan

**Finding Friendship  
><strong>**A Pokemon Journey****  
><strong>___**Pokecenters and Pokemarts**___

The young taicho didn't know what to think of the game that Yukio had introduced him too. The first run through had been a disaster as Yukio had tried forcing him to play along with a stupid plot line. Even the second run through had Yukio's stupid ideas built into the mess with Yukio being his cousin and Rangiku being his mother. Gin was also his father to his horror. He also wondered what the point of the game actually was. The "world" also had strange creatures.

He found himself intrigued by the fact certain members of these strange creatures that were supposedly called Pokemon happen to have strengths and weaknesses against each other. "_If the Bulbasaur went down slowly against an attack that uses electricity, so it must not have much effect for some reason. That Charmander thing didn't seem to be positively or negatively effected. The Squirtle though was negatively effected... so does that have something to do with water conducting electricity?"_

Toshiro knelt down onto his knees to pick up the yellow rabbit. The young taicho then stood up to leave the room, only to find the professor asking him a question. "Toshiro... do you wish to give your Pikachu a nickname?"

"Nickname? What use is a nickname?" The young taicho turned to look at the professor.

"Well... it helps to differentiate your Pikachu from other Pikachu."

"So... Pikachu isn't it's actual name and I need to give it a name."

"You don't have to give it a name. That is completely optional."

"No... I don't know of anyone who doesn't name their animals." Toshiro looked down at the yellow creature in his arms. "_It has electric based attacks... so this means..._" The boy blinked a couple of times. "Chojiro..."

"_Wait... what kind of name is that?_"

Toshiro looked up at Yukio with annoyance. "What's wrong with me calling it that?"

"_Why not something like Kaminari or Dendou?_"

The young taicho continued to frown. "I picked the name because I had a reason for naming it that."

"_Yes... but what logic did you use._"

"My Pikachu is named after the former fukutaicho of the first division."

"_You do realize that man is dead, right?_"

"His Shikai powers have the same basis as a Pikachu."

"_All right... so you happen to actually have a logical reason for naming your Pikachu what you did._"

"Yes..." Toshiro frowned at Yukio. "Does this count as a time reset? You're the one who decided to interrupt this time around, not me."

"_If you have a legit question rather then a complaint then it doesn't count._"

"That still didn't answer my question. Though if I am allowed to ask questions, can I ask if these creatures have advantages and disadvantages to each other."

"Yes." Professor Oak's voice caused Toshiro's head to turn away. "Pokemon have different type advantages against each other. The Pokemon you happen to have is what we call an Electric type."

"What types are their Pokemon?"

Jinta rolled his eyes at Toshiro. "Why should I tell you? The fact you don't know is your own disadvantage, not mine. Everyone knows what types all Pokemon are in the Kento region."

"_So... does that sound like Hanakari Jinta?_"

Toshiro looked up at Yukio. "Yes."

"_Then I don't understand why you say he isn't a bully._"

"Well he's not incorrect in saying it's his advantage and not mine. Not everyone is fair in battle. I honestly dealt with _that _the hard way."

"Now, now..." Prophessor Oak spoke causing Toshiro to turn towards him again. "Jinta... you need to remember that Toshiro hasn't had any exposure to Pokemon before this. Even if he had, he comes from a different region."

"Still... he should know that the basic types for any region are going to be Grass, Fire and Water."

The character named Gary frowned at Jinta. "That may be true, but knowing that doesn't tell him that your Pokemon is also of the Poison type."

"Pokemon can then have more then one type?"

"Yes, but only one more."

"I'll be leaving now." Toshiro turned and walked out of the lab. "_Exactly what am I supposed to do now? Not that I really care. It's not very clear though what I'm to do and that is annoying._"

"_No... it isn't clear. You should explore and discover what this world is like._"

"_Hyorinmaru... that doesn't make any logical sense. Why would someone explore a world without a map or such? I mean... it would be one thing if said world wasn't yet explored and I was making the map... maybe that is what I'm supposed to do. I'll go home and get some paper for this mapping project I am supposed to be doing. I hope that he happens to have thought of leaving paper at that desk in my room._"

"_I don't think that is what you're supposed to do._"

"_Well... I personally think the most logical thing to do is to head home._" Toshiro suddenly felt his eye twitch. "_Home..._"

"_You just remembered that he is there._"

"_Why the hell did he have to put Ichimaru Gin into the game?_"

"_Don't ask... he'll restart your time. You don't want him to restart the time._"

"_And if I'm really not careful he will restart the whole game._" The young taicho headed back to the house Yukio had assigned as his home. When he walked in he saw Rangiku standing there while Gin was still on the couch reading a newspaper. "_Don't respond. Do not acknowledge his cruel joke._"

Gin however sensed his presence and turned his head towards Toshiro with that creepy smile on his face. "Shiro-chan... I see you got your first Pokemon."

"My first Pokemon... his name is Chojiro. At least I think it is a he."

"Yes... that is a male Pokemon." Gin stood up and approached Toshiro causing the young taicho to tense up. "I know that you and I haven't had a good relationship in the past because I was away traveling on my own Pokemon journey."

"I really don't care."

"Yes..." The man reached out and patted Toshiro on the head. "You do realize that you can return your Pokemon to it's Pokeball."

"Why?"

"Well... you're only allowed to have six Pokemon on you. Some are very large and can't be allowed out inside of buildings. On top of this the Pokeball is used for transporting the Pokemon when you wish to exchange one out."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "My Pikachu is a good Pikachu and not a monster like you. I am not going to put it into it's Pokeball unless I need to as that would be cruel. Unlike you I am not cruel."

"_Hey... where did all of that come from?_"

The young taicho looked up at the ceiling. "Where did the idea of making Ichimaru Gin come from?"

"_I'll explain that later on... if I remember to do so._"

"Well... I'll explain where that came from when I know where it came from." Toshiro turned and headed up the stairs.

Gin's voice followed him. "Shiro-chan... aren't you going to start on your Pokemon journey."

"I'm going to my desk to get paper so I can make a map. There is no point in going on a journey without a map of some kind. Not unless you have the area memorized."

"_Oh dear._" Yukio's voice came from above. "_I hadn't thought of that._"

"_I'm not even going to ask what he means by that._" Toshiro headed up into his room and saw Yukio... the fake Yukio... lying on his bed reading a magazine. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you would have started on your journey already once you got your Pokemon. Cute Pokemon by the way."

"Your clone doesn't even act like you!"

"_I'm not going to restart the time on you for that outburst. Think of it as a clone and not myself.. it's not supposed to act like me._"

"All right... I guess." Toshiro took a deep breath. "I'm going to be making a map."

"Why?"

"As I told stupid Ichimaru Gin... I can _not_ go on a journey if I have no map."

"Toshiro... Daisy has a map for you over at her house."

"Who?"

"Gary's older sister."

"What... are the two of you dating of something?"

"_Really? That was a 'really' weird response from you. That said... I like the idea of my clone dating Gary's sister. I can use that to further develop the plot into something new that isn't in the games already._"

"You're weird Toshiro. You know where Gary's house is."

"Yes... the place that I found you when I first came to this world."

"_Again... I'm not going to punish you for that outburst. I'll use that as well._"

"Do you have _any_ issues with the fact your clone is doing things you would _never_, ever do."

"_My clone isn't me. Why should I have an issue with that?_"

"I would." Toshiro headed down the stairs with the Pikachu still in his arms. He stopped short upon seeing that Gin was still reading his newspaper. Rangiku of course gave him a worried look. "_I'm not sure what is more creepy... Matsumoto and Ichimaru being my parents... or Vorarlberna not acting like himself. I think it has to be that he made them my parents._"

"_I think that you're funny._"

The young taicho took a deep breath of relief when the fake Gin didn't respond. He headed to the door. "_Hyorinmaru... don't go there. Also... I wonder what Matsumoto... the real Matsumoto would think of all this._"

"_She would want to play along._"

"_Remind me constantly not to tell her about this or to mention the idea of mentioning this to her to Voralberna. He would get funny ideas of telling her and she would want to actually play the role of... eww... my mother. She needs to be doing her paperwork for once._" The door to Professor Oak's house clanged open as a bell chimed. "_Why does this house have a bell chime likes stores do when customers come in. Actually... 'why' didn't I knock before I came in?_"

"_Because it is a game?_"

"_Well... remind me not to do that._"

"_You don't knock usually when you enter the room._"

"_The door is usually open so I don't need to knock._" Toshiro cleared his throat as he looked at the girl at the table. "My cousin said I needed to see you?"

"Oh! Yes. Since you four boys are heading out on your journey I decided to give you maps."

"Yes... he said something like that." Toshiro suddenly bristled. "I'm not a little kid!"

"Oh... sorry Toshiro-kun. You're a Pokemon trainer now, not a little kid."

"_It still feels like I'm being patronized._"

"_Just go with it young master._"

Toshiro walked over to the table and looked at the map Daisy had for him. He carefully traced his finger over the map. After a few minutes he stopped. "All right. I don't need the map anymore."

"_Seriously..._" The map suddenly disappeared. "_It's now in your key items compartment._"

"I didn't want to pick it up though. I've no need for it since I've memorized the entire map."

"_Then I'll make reasons for you to need a map despite that._"

The young taicho let out a deep sigh. He carried the Pikachu out and looked towards the area that was called Route 1 on the map. "_I need to head out into the grass despite the fact I wasn't supposed to before._"

"_You have a Pokemon now._"

Toshiro let out a sigh and stepped forward. "_The fact there are strengths and weaknesses is intriguing, but this part is not._"

Each step was through no grass or thick grass and there was nothing worth noting other then a few people standing around. Toshiro stopped short when he saw feathers sticking up out of the grass. He changed his movement to avoid the animal and attempted to make his steps make quite a bit of sound. The animal though moved in front of him and was suddenly fully visible. He turned to leave the Pokemon only for Yukio's voice to come again.

"_Hey... you need to level up your Pokemon through battle._"

"Really?" Toshiro's bright teal eyes narrowed. "_How annoying._" The boy set his Pikachu down. "Fine... use Thundershock Chojiro." The creatures health bar ended up going down completely. "_I guess I can assume that Pokemon is a type that is weak against electric attacks._"

No other Pokemon appeared in front of him until he arrived at the next town. Toshiro took a deep breath wondering what he should do next. A voice in the back of his head that didn't belong to Hyorinmaru spoke up. "_That red building looks interesting._"

"_It's not as if I have much choice. Since it actually looks like a shop I have no problems with going in without knocking and I expect it to have a chime._" Stepping into the red building though caused Toshiro's nose to wrinkle up as he looked around. "_This place smells like the forth._" The young taicho took a deep breath. "Hello. May I ask what this place is?"

The woman behind the counter smiled at him. Her hair was curled into pink coils as she stood there. "Oh! You must be a new Pokemon trainer. This is a Pokemon Center. It is our job to heal your Pokemon for you. I'm Nurse Joy."

"What about Pokemon I've killed in the field."

A sigh was heard from above. "_You did not kill the Pokemon. You simply caused it to be knocked unconscious._"

"Yes... but why isn't here anybody going around looking for these injured animals. I thought that was an actual job in the world of the living."

"_All right. Assume that any Pokemon that has reached zip on their health bar are simply at a point where they can not fight anymore. The ones in the wild retreat because they are in too much pain._"

"That still sounds cruel."

"_Yes... fine. They used up too much of their energy."_

"Yes... that means a Pokemon should have less attacks when it happens to have less energy."

"_Do you have to nitpick! In the Anime Pokemon retreat from battle or get dazed. In the game they disappear and you can't catch them anymore._"

"But you can catch them in this Anime... what ever that may be."

"_You're annoying._"

"Not as annoying as yourself."

"_Do you want me to restart your time? If you're not careful I will in fact restart your time._"

"Yes... but... how does this work?"

"_All right. I'll make it so that you can still catch the Pokemon sometimes when it gets Koed and other times I'll have it run off. You have to figure out how to catch them though._"

"And my Pokemon?"

"_They'll either faint like normal, or they will end up not feeling up to battle anymore._"

"You didn't think things through like you should have."

"_No... you're just way to nit picky. Get back to your conversation with __Nurse Joy. Say something different."_

Toshiro's bright teal eyes rolled into the back of his head. He then put on a fake smile. "That's a nice thing for you to do."

"Let me take your Pikachu for you then and heal him up." The woman placed them on a machine and watched it blink a few times.

"_Not realistic. They should be taking them into the back._"

"Please don't complain young master."

The woman handed the Pokemon back to the young taicho. "By the way. Since you're new to all of this I should probably tell you the blue building is the Pokemart. That is where you'll purchase your supplies from."

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

"Oh my. What a polite young man you are. I should be telling you to have a nice day."

Toshiro sighed. "_She reminds me of Unohana for some reason._"

The young child taicho was glad to taste the fresh air when he stepped out of the Pokecenter. He headed over to the blue building and looked at the various counters. The man behind the counter smiled at him. "Wait... you wouldn't happen to know Professor Oak? If you wouldn't mind, would you take him this package?"

The young taicho glared at the man. "How unprofessional. You shouldn't assume that I actually know said person without anything to go on. You also don't know that I am going to be heading in that direction either. On top of this isn't it your _job_ to deliver the package?"

The man blinked a couple of times. "I do apologize. What if I were to offer payment for the job then?"

Toshiro took a deep breath. "Aren't I too young to be employed by you though?"

"You're old enough to be a trainer. I also don't necessary have to give you money. I can give you items that you will need on your journey. How about ten of everything I have in stock when you get back and I have a confirmation e-mail from Oak. I'll even send him an e-mail to expect you to be coming back here."

One small boney hand reached up and rubbed the back of Toshiro's head. "_Really? He's really trying to get me to go down a specific path isn't he rather then using his imagination._"

"_I don't think he has much imagination young master._"

"_Then explain those zombie games he created?_"

"_Young master... I don't think that those zombie games he created actually count as being creative._"

"_They're very graphic and detailed._"

"_Young master... that is not the same thing._"

Toshiro let out a sigh as he shook his head at the man. "I don't know."

"You aren't going to tell me that you don't want more."

"_I need to think of some logical reason for this. I hate this game._"

Another voice other then Hyorinmaru spoke up. "_Actually... you like this game more then you're letting on._"

"See... I'm not sure my parents would approve. Don't I need their permision?"

"You don't know much about being a Pokemon trainer. You don't need parental permission. You know... I feel sorry for you, so I'll double what I've offered."

"_Seriously..." _Toshiro let out a sigh. "Fine... I can't argue with the logic that I don't need parental permission." He headed over to the desk and grabbed the package after setting down Chojiro the Pikachu. "_Anything so that I'm not patronized by this man anymore._" He looked at the Pokemon he set on the counter. "Chojiro? Can you follow along behind me and not run off? I'll see if Matsumoto can make you a treat once we get back to Pallet Town. You would like a treat... right?"

Toshiro noticed the people who were on the path were still standing there. This time he noticed the odd smiles on their faces. "_Why do I have the feeling I'm supposed to talk to them?_"

"_Well... maybe they have useful information for you._"

"_True._" The young taicho went up to the first person.

"Stay out of the grass if you don't want Pokemon to attack."

"Are you stupid? That's quite obvious. Also... how are you to avoid the grass if you are traveling and the grass in the way."

"Jump down the ledges."

"You're not very helpful, are you?"

"I'm supposed to be helpful? Why am I even talking to you. I'm just saying what I learned in the Pokemon school in Viridean. I have a test tomorrow."

"_Maybe I should see what this school is about?_"

"_What if it costs money?_"

"_Then I won't bother. I might be able to get information from the students there though as they may be more willing to tell me things then my supposed rival._" Toshiro turned his eyes to look at the ledges. "_Still... jumping down the ledges doesn't prevent me from entering the grass. Asking people things isn't very useful._"

"_Try the next person._"

Toshiro sighed before heading over to the second person. The man smiled at him. "Hello... I work at the local Pokemart. We supply you with all your Pokemon needs. Here are ten free potions to help you on your journey."

The young taicho blinked a couple of times as the potions were placed on top of the package he was carrying. This act prevented him from putting it into his bag. "_Oh well. I guess people can have useful information. This said... I wish I knew which ones will actually be helpful._" Toshiro looked up. "Hey... Vorarlerna."

"_What? If this isn't good I'll reset your time._"

"Yes. Is there a way I could possibly be able to tell whether or not someone actually has information useful for me, or if they are going to just spout off things that are obvious._"_

"_So you think that one was stupid too. The games are meant for all ages so that anyone can play even if they are a little kid._"

"I'm not a little kid."

"_I'll make them more useful to you. Assume that person talked to you about a special grass type legendary. If you come back later he may have more information on it as well as a route to be able to find it._"

"Legendary?"

"_Legendary... well... I guess I could give you a sneak peak on the way back. It was after all a glitch in the original games. Actually... that would actually spice things up. You'll have to wait awhile for the special surpise._"

"I don't like surprises."

"_You'll like this one._"

Toshiro let out a sigh. "_Really... he is so annoying._"

"_You said that out loud. Think of it this way. You're the Beta, so you get special treatment compared to everyone else. Not that they would notice that the game was different unless you were doing things at the same time._"

Another sigh escaped the young taicho's lips. He was glad to arrive back at Pallet Town as juggling the package and the potions was not something he enjoyed. He headed to the lab walking slowly. "_I hope that this is worth it and eats up my time._" He carefully maneuvered the door open so he could enter. Oak was at the other end causing the young taicho to feel rather annoyed at the inconvenience. "_This is no different then my day to day life in the Gotei Thirteen. Speaking of which..._"

Toshiro looked behind him to see if his Pikachu was still with him. He smiled when he realized the creature was following behind him and watching carefully. "_Well... I guess that part isn't so bad. I wouldn't dare think of having a pet under normal circumstances. I think I would accidently kill it._"

The young taicho continued forward. "Professor Oak?"

The man looked up. "Ah... the Pokemart in Viridian city e-mailed me that you took on a job for them. If you take on jobs as you travel you may find yourself rewarded." The old man blinked a couple of times. "These potions aren't mine."

"Some guy decided to give me free samples and stuck them on top despite the fact I had my arms full."

The man carefully removed the potions and handed them to Toshiro. Toshiro placed them into the bag that was part of his clothing. "_I feel like a member of the forth division._"

"Oh... I just remembered something. I happen to have something called a Pokedex for you. I sent a message to the others PCs so they should know to come and get their own."

"What..." Toshiro took a deep breath. "What is a Pokedex?"

"A Pokedex is a computer device that allows one to keep track of the Pokemon one has seen and information about it."

The young taicho opened it up and pushed the on button. On it he saw pictures of the Pokemon he had seen with question marks. The one for Pikachu wasn't though and even had information on it's type. "I guess that this is a good thing. I need to continue on, don't I?"

"Yes. Good luck. This will help with my research."

"_Yeah... how is this not like Kurotsuchi?_"

Toshiro headed to the door when one of the assistants called out to him. "Wait... I have something for you."

Toshiro found himself blinking a couple of times. "You have... how come people are so willing to give me things?"

"Well... you are helping Professor Oak on his journey. You'll need Pokeballs to catch Pokemon, so here are ten to get you started."

"Thank you." Toshiro grabbed the Pokeballs. His mouth twisted up. "_I guess this is becoming a bit more interesting._"


End file.
